The Internet is for —
by Astarpen
Summary: In which Santana thinks that the twins (G!P) have forgotten her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Due to popular demand here is smut there is a prequel of sorts I guess, I dunno but whatever I may post that. I was thinking of making this a thing but ehhh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Summary: In which Santana thinks that the twins have forgotten her birthday.**

* * *

Today had _not_ been Santana Lopez's day. "God damn Fabray's," she mutters under her breath. "Thinking that they're hot shit." She had _expected_ to be woken up slowly, maybe while being showered with kisses or having someone's head between her legs eating her out, or if she was lucky a nice breakfast in bed. It would have been a lovely start to her _birthday_ , but instead she had woken up to an empty bed, her favorite cereal had been finished and placed back in the pantry.

She knew this story, this was when she opened the door and there was a surprise party filled with people she _truly_ didn't want to spend time with on her birthday. Eating a crappy store bought cake that was far too dry and pretending that she was thrilled that someone had thrown her a party that she didn't want. She _wanted_ to be pampered, wine, chocolate, being treated like the queen she was.

Santana exhales and fastens what she hopes is a surprised expression on her face before opening the door to her apartment. She pauses and her left eye twitches, there was no party. The house was dark, there was no one lurking in the corner to yell out surprise and certainly no cake. Instead there were a pile of dirty dishes and the smell of slightly burnt bacon that lingered in the air. Her birthday had been forgotten.

"After today I'm going to be single." Santana begins muttering to herself when she notices that the light to her bedroom is still on. She steels herself, expecting to find a pile of dirty laundry and a messy room. It certainly wouldn't be the first time that she had come home to a messy house before. Though it would certainly be the _last_ if she had anything to say about it. "I don't even know what I see in—" Santana stops as her jaw drops and she stares at the sight in front of her.

"Happy Birthday!" Charlie shouted with a huge grin on her face. "You thought we forgot didn't you?" Charlie asked in an excited tone. "We wanted you to think we forgot, so we could surprise you with our awesome presents right Quinn?"

Quinn sighed and shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that the only clothing that she and her twin were wearing were matching collars and sitting on their laps was a tastefully decorated box with a huge bow on it. "This," Quinn points to the box, "was her idea."

Santana turned to Quinn trying to bite her lip, "Let me get this straight, you let Charlie convince you to put your dick in a box for me?" Quinn rolled her eyes and looked away and she couldn't help but look at Charlie who still had that pleased look on her face. She was _definitely_ proud of herself. "This is the _best_ birthday present _ever_."

Charlie grinned at her twin, "Told you that she'd love it," Charlie brags only to have Quinn shove her. She scowls and is about to shove Quinn back when Santana clears her throat causing her to turn back to her. "Right, why don't you come here and open your presents. Start with mine!"

Quinn turns to Charlie and smirks, "Mines bigger though."

"Size _doesn't_ matter, it's how you use it," Charlie immediately shoots back crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't even that much smaller than Quinn. An inch. Okay, it was an inch and a half tops.

"Isn't that the exact same _logic_ that you use when you bitch about how I was born ten minutes before you?" Quinn argues a smirk playing on her lips.

Santana stood back for a moment watching her two girlfriends bicker for a moment. She was used to this by now, it had _always_ been like this, ever since she had accidentally walked in on them when they were teenagers. She had promised not to tell that she had caught them both naked if they let her join them for what was supposed to be one night of fun. Four years later and here they were. She was dating the two of them, she really hadn't been able to choose between the two of them. "Really, this is my present? Giving the two of you blowjobs?" Santana asked causing them to finally shut up and turn to her.

Charlie grins at that idea, "Well if you really want to— _ow_ Quinn, what the hell was that for?" Charlie bitched rubbing the back of her head where Quinn had firmly swatted the back of her head.

"Of course it isn't. It's your _birthday_ , which means that for the rest of the night, we're _yours_ to do with as you please. Our bodies are here for your pleasure," Quinn says crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't quite used to this, she was used to being the one in charge and getting her way with both Santana and Charlie. Which was why she wasn't that surprised to see the intrigued look on Santana's face. "If you want to just sit back and watch while giving us instructions, or if you want to be rather _hands_ on—" Quinn trails off and looks at Santana letting her imagination run wild. "Well, it's completely up to you."

"But you've got to unwrap us first," Charlie adds pointing towards the box.

Quinn groaned, "Will you _shut up_ about the damn box, she already knows what she's going to find inside," Quinn snaps at her twin smacking her upside the head again.

Santana watches the interaction and before Charlie can fire back she raises her hand, she was definitely going to have her fun tonight. "Charlie are you really going to let Quinn get away with that, why don't you show her who's in charge here?" Santana presses glancing around the bedroom before pulling the settee over. This is going to be good.

Charlie's confused expression almost ruined it. _Almost._ But when she nods and pushes Quinn back against the bed Santana squirms a little to get comfortable. "Why don't you open my present for me?"

Charlie grins and moves to take wrapping off Quinn's dick when Santana clears her throat. "Not that one."

Charlie turns around, her brow furrowed. "Wait—what?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. Her twin was seriously a moron. "She wants _me_ to give _you_ a blow job."

" _Oh_." Charlie nods. She's momentarily confused at how Quinn would know that but focuses on the task at hand. She reached down and pulled the ribbon securing the box to her groin and allowed the box to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"Aw, it's so cute." Quinn grinned at Charlie's hardening member, taking pleasure in Charlie's flushed cheeks.

Charlie hooked her finger around the collar on Quinn's neck. Two could play at this game, and Santana had said to show Quinn who was in charge. She pulled Quinn closer, grinning when Quinn didn't put up any fight, and pressed her lips against her sisters. She groaned into the kiss immediately as Quinn palmed her hardon. "Fuck I'd rather have your hot mouth around my dick rather than your hand." Charlie murmurs against Quinn's lips. "You know how much I love it when you give me these, but you have to do a good job Quinn we're trying to impress Santana."

Quinn flicks her eyes to santana for a moment before shoving Charlie back and onto the bed and wrapping her hand around her twin's dick and pumping it a few times. "So try not to cum in under five seconds," Quinn orders before bending over and flicking her tongue along the tip of Charlie's dick.

"Less talking, more sucking!" Santana orders from where she was sitting. She needed to keep this on track or they were going to spend most of the night arguing. "I want you to give her one of those messy blowjobs that you're known for." Santana snaps at Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes before wrapping her lips around Charlie's cock and drags her tongue around the tip slowly, hearing her twin groan loudly and feeling her fall back onto the bed. Charlie had never been _massive_ , she was a bit thicker than normal, and she could feel her dick stretching her mouth. She hummed against it before swallowing more of it.

"Oh— _fuck_ ," Charlie groans, reaching forward and gripping her twin's hair. She begins to move her hips slowly, fucking her twin's throat. "This is _amazing_." Next to Santana no one could suck her off like Quinn could and she adored feeling her twin's throat around her dick. She groans and when she feels Quinn's face pressed against her abdomen.

"That's right Charlie, _fuck_ her throat." Santana orders groaning as she feels her pussy gushing at the sight. She _adored_ it when they decided to play with each other for her benefit. Especially when Quinn was bottoming to Charlie. It was a rare occurrence indeed, Quinn needed to constantly be in control and Charlie, well she loved getting fucked. She shivers when she hears Charlie groan again, and she can't deny herself any longer as she slides her hand under her shirt, groping at her own breast while sliding her other hand down the front of her pants so she can touch her soaking wet core. It had never taken her long to get aroused especially when she had two hot twins who were both in love with her and were fucking each other for her benefit.

Charlie tightens her grip for a moment before shifting her hand to hold Quinn's head in place as she begins to buck her hips, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. This was a show for Santana and she was going to do a _damn_ good job. She shifts, groaning a bit as Quinn's saliva pools on her hips. Her dick wet from Quinn's ministrations and the pre-cum that was practically gushing out of her.

Quinn for the most part took it, dragging her tongue under Charlie's shaft, kissing the tip when she could. Charlie had a tendency to get rougher as she grew close to an orgasm and today wasn't any exception to that rule. She moaned and immediately brought her hand to her own dick, wrapping her hand around it and giving it a few pumps. She knew Charlie well enough, as did Santana. Her twin had always been a quick on the draw for her very first orgasm, but after she was good to go for their usual sex marathon's. Santana simply wanted them both ready for what she could only imagine was another one of those legendary sex marathon's.

Just like Quinn had predicted Charlie only lasted a few more pumps before cumming. The first spurt was down her throat but before she could keep Charlie inside her mouth her twin pulled back and allowed the rest of her cum to hit her cheek and then her chin and finally her chest, painting her body. Charlie's cum slowly dripping from her chin and joining what was on her chest.

Santana groaned and redoubled her efforts, as she played with her clit. Quinn _hated_ that, and judging from the look on her face she was going to take it out on Charlie's ass literally. " _Fuck_ ," she whimpers biting her lip. She could let this play out but there was nothing hotter than having a pissed off Quinn Fabray between your legs pounding your pussy to orgasm after orgasm. Or watching Quinn exert her dominance over Charlie, the two of them _knew_ how to put on a show. Now she was stuck making the decisions.

Quinn growled in annoyance. Not only did she hate that, but Charlie knew how much that pissed her off. She glanced over to Santana who nodded slowly and smirked. Two could play at that game. She put her hand on Charlie's guiding it toward the ribbon that still held her dick prisoner.

Charlie smirked, glancing over to Santana to make sure she was watching and tugged on the string, springing Quinn free. This was such a great idea.

Spurred by Charlie's idiotic snide look, Quinn wrapped her fingers into Charlie's soft golden hair, scraping her short clipped nails against Charlie's scalp, she tugs Charlie's hair back enjoying the sound of Charlie groaning in both pain and pleasure. "If you make a mess Charlie, we've told you a thousand times to clean it up," Quinn snapped at Charlie who flashed her a lazy satiated smile. Of _course_. She shoves Charlie onto the bed and grabs her soft dick squeezing it firmly causing Charlie to yelp. "I said—"

"Quinn," Santana says finally, she definitely wasn't going to let Charlie have all the fun and while she loved some twin on twin action, she _needed_ to be satiated herself. "Come here," she orders getting up and quickly stripping down, she was wet and throbbing and really with Charlie doing her first recovery she was going to need something to satiate her. "You can have Charlie's ass later, turn it red later for all I care but right now, I need to fucking ride you."

It was enough to distract Quinn from Charlie, as she immediately let go of her twin sister's hardening dick and turned to Santana moving towards the chair. Santana always seemed to think that this position gave her a modicum of control over them but that was _never_ the case. Sure it started that way but before this night would be over, her mind would be completely overloaded by pleasure. Quinn brings her hand down on Charlie's thigh before shooting a glance at her twin. Despite Charlie's occasionally slow nature, she can see the mischievous glint in her eyes. Spanking Santana was completely dependent on her mood, but giving her orgasm after orgasm until she had more than enough wasn't. Today was her birthday which meant she was going to get twenty-five orgasms or they were going to die trying. "Move over Charlie you heard her royal highness—" Quinn begins before Santana places a finger against her lip silencing her.

"Careful Quinn, or I'll let Charlie have your ass tonight, I'm in charge remember. So no bitchiness that's _my_ thing." Santana pulls her finger away and leans forward kissing her deeply and straddling Quinn's waist. Her fingers wrapping around Quinn's hardon. She can feel Charlie shift on the bed getting up so she could watch and she shakes her head. Charlie would probably join in the moment she could which was just fine with her. She adored it when they both tried to outdo each other while fucking her. Quinn's hands immediately find their way to her hips and she feels the older Fabray's hips moving quickly upward so she can tease her already drenched pussy. Slowly she guides it in, slowly moving her hips to allow Quinn's member inside of her. " _Don't_ —don't move," she manages to groan out when Quinn begins to thrust her hips upward in an attempt to stuff more of herself into her.

Quinn rolls her eyes, Santana clearly had no idea how tight she was. No matter how many times she or Charlie fucked her and she was sure at this point the number was in the thousands, Santana always remained tight. She personally had no idea how she did it, but it was _very_ appreciated and more importantly it made not simply trying to fuck Santana difficult. She's tempted to follow Santana's strict instructions, but she's never been one for listening to Santana bark orders out in bed and she pushes herself up as Santana pushes her body down, with Santana's wet pussy, her dick slides all the way in and she buries herself deeply in Sanana watching as she throws her head back and screams in pleasure. It was certainly a good thing that they had sound-proofed the walls. There had been many a time that they had nearly been caught because Santana Lopez was a damn screamer.

" _Fuck_ Quinn," Santana immediately swats her arm hard before leaning in and kissing her deeply again. She would never admit it, because Quinn's ego was massive and the idea of Quinn thinking she was in charge all the time would irritate the fuck out of her, but she did like it when either of the Fabray twins took charge. Charlie was a rare treat but Quinn made it effortless. The feeling of being stuffed was _nearly_ enough to send her tumbling over the edge, Quinn pressed up firmly against her g-spot but she manages to hold on. Enough to turn to Charlie who had a hand wrapped around her own dick and was getting it hard again and reaches to drag a finger over the top so she can collect some of Charlie's pre-cum, or was it just cum at this point, on her fingers before moving to lick her finger clean. Charlie's eyes darken for a moment and she can practically see Charlie's dick twitch in her hands before turning her attention back to Quinn who had been in the process of leaving a hickey on her neck. She'd be wearing turtlenecks for the next little while.

Quinn immediately pulls back and leans in pressing kisses along Santana's jaw line as she slowly thrusts upwards, taking her time to establish a steady rhythm and making sure Santana was comfortable. Charlie was almost ready to go again, but she wanted to make Santana cum at least once before her twin joined in. It would be payback for cumming on her, and she quickly picks up speed with her hips thrusting them into Santana who quickly meets her movements clearly hungry for her first orgasm of the night.

Charlie eyed her twin for a moment before getting up off the bed to grab some lube. Normally it would bother her that Quinn was going for gold so quickly but it was just the beginning of the night and they both needed to do their part to give Santana the best birthday ever. She opened their toy drawer, trying to ignore the sounds of Santana's whimpers and Quinn's grunts as she opens up their toy chest and pulls out the wand and their lube. She plugs the toy into the nearby outlet before applying a generous amount of lube onto her dick. She wasn't going to take any chances and squirts a bit more on before wiping her hands on the sheets. It drives both her twin and Santana mad but they totally weren't paying attention to her. She glances at them again, catching Quinn's eye as Santana throws her head back biting her lip to stop from screaming, her body twitching against Quinn's hips as an orgasm washes over her.

Santana immediately slumps over on Quinn, another amazing orgasm from a one Quinn Fabray, and judging from the small smirk on Quinn's face she knew it. "Don't you get cocky Quinn," she mumbles, annoyed that she had lost control of the situation.

"A bit late for that, considering my cock is buried inside you," Quinn murmurs back reaching back and bringing one hand down on Santana's ass giving it a quick smack as Charlie moves behind Santana. She immediately parts Santana's ass as best she can so her twin can start the process.

Santana shakes her head and is about to curse Quinn out with something that is equal parts snarky and bitchy when she feels something cool being pressed against her ass. She tilts her head back as Charlie tilts her head up so she can get a proper kiss. Immediately she feels Quinn's hands roaming her body, groping her breasts and playing and teasing the nipples. They both enjoyed playing with her body far too much. She grimaces slightly when Charlie begins to press into her immediately trying to relax. They had done this before and Charlie had always been careful, but she was thick and there was always that bit of pain upon initial entry. At least Quinn was for once staying perfectly still to allow Charlie to work.

It's a slow process, Charlie moving her dick in and out slowly, if Santana's pussy was tight her ass was even tighter and she had _absolutely_ no intention of just slamming herself in. Not when it had been ages since they had lost done any double penetration like this. It takes a few minutes but she finally manages to push all of her dick into Santana and flashed a grin at Quinn. She was in.

Quinn smirked as Santana's head rolled back to lay on Charlie's shoulder. She generally prefered to be in Charlie's position when they were double penetrating Santana like this, she prefered the control over the pace, but Charlie loved Santana's ass far too much to be healthy. She tilts her attention back to Santana, "You know Charlie," Quinn says. " I think she loves getting both of her slutty holes filled up by us," She comments bucking her hips upward causing Santana to cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh— _fuck_ — _fuck_ ," Santana barely managed to get out. She was filled and feeling both of them inside her and the fact that she was getting what she hoped was blistering hot dirty talk from the both of them—she was probably close to cummng again. "Please—fuck don't move yet, you're both so fucking huge." The words are enough to cause Charlie's chest to swell up in pride and she knows Quinn is just as pleased by the compliment. She had learned to stroke their egos when it was necessary as well as other things.

"She definitely loves being stuffed by the both of us," Charlie comments resting her hands on Santana's shoulders and slowly grinding herself against Santana's ass. "Hard to believe she's so _fucking_ tight Quinn," Charlie comments as if Santana's not there. "You know given she's such a slut for our dicks."

"She really is," Quinn mused reaching for the toy that Charlie had laid beside her hand. "Probably because she's such a cum-hungry whore. I think that's it isn't it? She just loves having us cum in her, and more importantly she just loves cumming isn't that right Charlie?"

Santana strained against the two of them, shivering. No longer caring that she had lost complete control of the situation. She _loved_ it when they were both on the same page, she loved it when they called her filthy names that made her pussy clench in anticipation. It had definitely taken some prodding and quite a bit of prodding but they had gotten used to it. She knew that they didn't actually think she was some whore. A slut for their dicks maybe, but she was only a slut for _their_ dicks. She doubted anyone else could make her cum as they could.

"She really does, I think she likes cumming on our dicks more than she likes us sometimes," Charlie says playfully nipping Santana's shoulder.

"I mean given how many times she orders us to strip for her it's possible," Quinn mused turning on the wand.

Santana's eyes snap open at the familiar whirring sound and she immediately turns to stare at the wand that Quinn had turned on. "Don't you fucking—oh _fuck_." She bucks back against Charlie who immediately begins to fuck her ass moving her hips and thrusting forward before pulling out. "Oh _god_ — _fucking_ _god_!" She doesn't mean to scream as Quinn presses the wand against her clit and takes a strong stab upward. She cums, it's a pleasure overload and she can't even think straight right now, as he pussy clenches tightly around Quinn's dick as Charlie begins to pick up the pace.

"She just fucking came again Charlie," Quinn sang out shaking her head while keeping the toy pressed against Santana's clit. She was getting close, it was hard not to but she wanted to hold out for a while longer. "Such a slut for our dicks aren't you Lopez."

" _Shut-fuck-fuck-fuck_ — _oh fuck,_ " Santana chants, she's overstimulated and she can't even tell Quinn to shut her mouth and just get to work. Too much, it's _far_ too much, pleasure as Charlie keeps pounding away at her, while Quinn starts moving her own hips upward, it's awkward at first but Quinn just needs a bit of time to—she had gotten it quickly, finding the right time to slam upward as Charlie pulled out of her. " _Harder_ — _fuck_ do it harder—" the words come out choked and she's not even sure why she had ordered them to move faster let alone harder.

Quinn smirks up at her twin, delighted by how the night was going. "Charlie why don't you—" She doesn't even need to finish that sentence as Charlie wraps an arm around Santana tightly and hoisting her up and off still moving her hips as best as she could. Her twin really needed to keep hitting that gym for the two of them. The action was quick as Charlie shifted her free arm down to hold Santana's leg up as she moved to stand up allowing Santana's other leg to curl around her. It gave her a bit more freedom to pound Santana's pussy. "God damn you're so fucking tight," she hisses against Santana's ear.

Santana can't even form the words, as the toy is once against placed against her clit and Quinn slams her hips home inside of her. It's a guttural sound though as she screams another orgasm out, her body quivering as she feels Charlie moving her own hips quicker. Her body shakes harder before she finally just let's it slide

" _Holy fuck_ —she's squirting," Quinn laughed pulling the toy away and pulling out so Santana's girl cum could splash over her hips and onto her dick.

"No—fucking way!" Charlie said turning so she could look at the full length mirror that they had moved. She groans at the sight, yeah they had made Santana squirt before but never like this. They were so going to do this again and again.

Quinn shivers and immediately returns to fucking Santana, nothing holding her back anymore. She needed to cum and after watching her girlfriend cum like that, well it was about time that she released her load into Santana. It shouldn't take long, she's already straining and she knows that Charlie is probably nearing her limit too after witnessing that. "Get ready," she manages to get out her voice catching as she slams her hips deeply into Santana triggering yet another orgasm for Santana as finally cums, sending thick ropes into Santana's pussy watching as Santana's head falls back, she's speaking spanish now or maybe it's gibberish she doesn't really care as she leans in and bites Santana's shoulder deeply.

Santana groans as the world turns white for a moment, or maybe it's black at this point she can barely tell the two apart. Her mind overwhelmed by the pleasure as she feels Charlie's cum being pumped inside of her. She's not sure if she cums again but judging from how hard both of her girlfriends still were they weren't nearly done giving her damn presents. Which was perfect, because she really wouldn't have it any other way. This really was the _best_ birthday ever.

~O~

Santana patted Quinn on the thigh gently, enjoying the feeling of Charlie's arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel their cum leaking out of both her holes, which only made her slightly hornier. The younger Fabray was currently kissing her back gently, she truly couldn't _choose_ between them and it had nothing to do with their sexual prowess. Sure it played a part, she was greedy, why should she have to choose one of them? It didn't matter that they looked the same, they were two different people and they had their strengths and weaknesses. "So, I know that this sex marathon was because Charlie's broke again and needed a cheap present idea, but what did you get me for my birthday?" Santana says finally speaking up and looking at Quinn who smirked.

"Hey! You loved my present idea!" Charlie grumbled against her back.

"I did, but I can have sex with you whenever I want, so Quinn where's my gift," Santana said patting Charlie's hip before looking at Quinn who rolled her eyes and turned over to open the nightstand drawer. There was a pause as Charlie also pulled away and reached for the drawer on her side. It was enough to get her to sit up, she expected an actual gift from Quinn, Charlie usually forgot and came up with last minute gifts like this.

Quinn quirked a brow at her twin, "You said you forgot," she said in accusatory fashion.

"I lied, I really just wanted you to put your dick in a box for me." Charlie stuck out her tongue at her sister. "Open mine first," she said shoving the envelope towards Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes as she opened the envelope half expecting a gift card, Charlie wasn't only a child she was a lazy shopper and terrible at gifts. Which was why finding a spa package for two was such a surprise.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Santana's cheek, "You've been working so hard lately you need to take a day and relax. So I got the package for you and Quinn, maybe they could do something about the stick lodged up her ass. Sometimes there's not enough room for my dick."

Quinn scowled and glanced at the package details, "There's a video game or something coming up and you wanted us out of the house so you could have the guys over and you knew we'd say no."

Charlie flushed when Santana turned to look at her, "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." Charlie grumbles. "You're just jealous that I got Santana such a thoughtful present and it was clearly—"

Quinn opened the long box that revealed a simple chain with a gemini pendant, "I was going to say this was from both of us, because I felt sorry for you," Quinn flicked her eyes to Charlie who scowled and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at Santana. "It works, because you are a Gemini and well we're _yours_." Quinn mumbles pressing her own lips against Santana's forehead. Seeing the soft smile on Santana's face meant that this was a success. "I know it's difficult dealing with the both of us all the time, especially when Charlie won't stop arguing with me and she leaves a mess for us to clean up."

"Cause you've never left _anything_ for Santana to clean up," Charlie mutters under her breath.

Santana rolls her eyes and immediately presses her lips against Quinn's lips to stop the argument before it begins even though she can feel Charlie pout from here. They didn't really get jealous despite everything, there was a one upmanship between them but it was usually settled sexually or with a quick game of rock paper scissors. There was some difficulty involved in it but the sex alone made it worth it. She turns and kisses Charlie on the lips. "Thank you, both of you. It almost makes up for the fact that I didn't get breakfast in bed."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Of course. Fine tell us what we can do to make it up to you."

" _Well_ , there's an hour before midnight which means you still have plenty of work to do and I want breakfast in bed tomorrow morning," Santana smirked and looked at Charlie. "My favorite breakfast, not cereal. Now the both of you need to go back to work. I also expect some morning sex by the way, I'll call in sick at work and you can keep making it up to me. Plus you know clean the damn kitchen."

Charlie groaned playfully and looked at Quinn, "She's so bossy."

"I know, but think _she thinks_ we find it attractive," Quinn responds as if Santana isn't in the room.

Santana immediately swats them both. "Hey you've got an hour, get busy."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie Fabray chewed on her sandwich while watching the news, she never understood why it took Santana and Quinn ages to get ready. Especially when it was just a get-together for the damn glee club. She didn't even know why she was going, she had never been apart of glee. All that singing and bursting out into random song creeped her out. But her sister had liked doing it and so had Santana so she supposed she needed to be the good girlfriend and head to this silly little party. It wasn't all bad at least Puck was going to be there and she could hang out with him all night.

A dollop of mayonnaise dripped from her BLT onto her shirt and she glanced at the stairs, making sure that neither of her girlfriends were in sight. Feeling safe, she wiped up the spill with her finger and licked it clean.

"Charlie, go change your shirt." Santana called down from the upstairs bathroom where she and Quinn were doing whatever they did that took an eternity.

"How does she do that?" Charlie mused, frowning as she shoved the last little bit of her sandwich in her mouth. It's not like you could even see that she had gotten mayo on the shirt, but she shakes her head and heads upstairs to go and grab another shirt dropping the shirt in the laundry hamper on her way in. She crinkles her nose when she misses the shot but makes absolutely no move to pick it up as she finally made her way into her bedroom and grabbed another shirt from the ground. She brought it to her nose to sniff it before deciding that it was clean enough and pulling it on and buttoning up the plaid shirt as she pushes the door open to Quinn's room. "You guys done yet?"

Quinn turns to her twin dropping her towel and makes a face, displeased at what her twin had worn. Ripped jeans and a wrinkled and possibly used shirt. "Are you serious? Go _change_."

"No, this is perfectly fine. Who the hell am I trying to impress?" Charlie crosses her arms over her chest.

"Don't you want to look sexy for us?" Santana asked, falling back to her go-to strategy. Whenever she needed to get Charlie to see things her way, it was best to use sex as a motivator.

But Charlie was feeling petulant. "Eh. You two like me well enough."

"No we don't," Quinn mutters and immediately gets elbowed by Santana. "It's one thing to dress like that at home, we both know that none of your clothes stay on for a long time anyway, but it's another thing to go out dressed like a bum. If you need to borrow something of mine—"

"You have terrible taste, so that's a no."

"Look in a damn mirror! When was the last time you even ran a comb through your hair?" Quinn snipes at Charlie who scratches her cheek.

"Does last night count? When you—"

"No it _doesn't_ count," Quinn turns to Santana and throws up her hands. "You fix her!"

Santana rolled her eyes and went to Quinn's closet to pick out one of Quinn's shirts and tosses it at Charlie. She notices the blonde about to scoff and throw it back when she narrows her eyes at her. It's enough to get Charlie to mutter something under her breath and pull off her crumpled shirt and pull on the turtleneck that would hide all of Charlie's hickeys.

"There. Happy?" Charlie huffs.

Santana eyes Charlie critically, using her thumb to fix a small smear of Charlie's barely there lipstick.

Smirking at having narrowly avoided becoming Santana's dress-up doll, Charlie's completely unprepared for Santana pushing her firmly against her shoulders, causing Charlie to fall back onto the bed. Santana doesn't give her time to recover, straddling her hips quickly. "Quinn, grab my makeup bag."

"Oh come _on_ ," Charlie whined, trying not to get distracted by Santana's boobs in her face. To be fair, they were great boobs.

Quinn watches for a moment, wondering if Santana is going to take it any further, her own dick swelling a bit. If there was one thing that she loved more than anything was watching Santana take control of her twin. It made her job so much easier and she adored hearing Charlie's whimpers and groans as Santana worked her magic. "Swat her if she tries anything," Quinn said after a moment as she handed Santana her makeup bag.

"You know I much prefer spankings," Charlie grumbles as Santana begins to apply the makeup to her face.

"Pain-slut," Quinn comments offhand. "Speaking of spankings, we don't need to remind you that no one is supposed to know about us. It's bad enough _Puck_ caught us but it's Puck he's harmless. Not everyone has Puck's mindset though."

"I know, I know—wait why the hell are you lecturing me about this? It was Santana's fault that we got caught to begin with," Charlie grumbles. She's rewarded with Santana scowling at her. "It's not my fault that you were screaming like you were being murdered!" It had been Quinn's fault, she had been cuffed to a chair unable to touch herself while she watched. It had been a punishment for something or rather.

"And you wonder why Quinn's my favorite." Santana grumbled.

Charlie huffs, she was the favorite just this morning. "Well it wasn't my fault either way, if anyone is going to ruin it, it's Quinn."

"Me? Why would I be careless enough to let us get caught?" She challenged.

"Uh, hello? Possessive much?" Charlie shook her head. "I bet you fifty bucks that Quinn gets drunk and when someone tries to make a pass at Santana she'll get all angry and tell everybody we know."

"She has a point," Santana remarks and looks over at Quinn.

"Please, like I'm the only possessive one in this relationship? You wanted us to get your name tattooed on our asses!" Quinn reminded her with a shake of her head.

"That hardly makes me the possessive one, and if Charlie wasn't such a damn pussy when it came to needles, we would have gone through with it." Santana pokes Charlie's chest. "You need to keep a leash on Puck, you know how he gets when he's drunk. Just keep him entertained."

"Puck has been drunk a lot and he hasn't told anyone he has however implied that he wants to join in on the fun multiple times but people ignore him because it's Puck. It's like when Brittany says something that doesn't make a lick of sense," Charlie reminds them but the look on Santana's face informs her that she was still on Puck duty. " _Fine_. But if you guys start doing some weird singing and dancing again well I get to be in charge tonight."

Quinn snorted, Charlie wasn't exactly simple but just Santana sucking her off seemed to stop her from getting to dominate, she really did like getting fucked and fucking far too much to care about the whole sexual dynamics of their relationship. "Right, well I can't promise that Rachel and Finn won't break out into a love song but I'm not in the mood to sing tonight, if that makes you feel better."

"Good, none of those diva offs either," Charlie turned to Santana. "Just ignore Rachel alright? And Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine and just enjoy the party. You're better than all of them, and unlike them you're coming home to a sex life that would make them green with envy."

Santana rolled her eyes as she finished applying Charlie's makeup, "I can handle myself around Wheezy and the Hobbit."

* * *

Charlie grabbed another drink from the kitchen. She wasn't sure why she always let Quinn and Santana convince her that these parties would be different.

"Oh come on Chuck," Puck shook his head when she poured herself a second glass. "Don't get your panties in a twist. It's fun."

"It's a karaoke competition." Charlie quirked her brow. "Tell me how that's anyone's definition of fun?"

"Are you not having fun, Charlie?" A new voice came from the doorway, startling Charlie and making her spill both drinks along the kitchen. Fortunately, only a little bit of liquid splashed against her shirt.

"Santana!" Charlie blushed, hiding the second cup behind her guiltily. She didn't need Santana thinking she was wasted, especially when she was supposed to be on Puck duty. However, based on her girlfriend's smirk, she wasn't successful.

"I came to check on you when you disappeared with this one, I know how you too get in trouble without adult supervision." Santana grabs a towel and tosses it to Charlie grabbing another one to help her. "I rest my case," she teases as she begins to help Charlie clean up.

Charlie face flushes a deeper red as Santana moves closer to her and runs the towel along her shirt. It's clearly not helping her dry off, in fact Charlie's sure that Santana is feeling her up in front of Puck. It was nice to get a bit of the attention now that Santana wasn't beside Quinn anymore. "How about you help me dry off in the bathroom?"

"God damn it Lopez, it's so not fair," Puck mutters under his breath. The fact that Charlie was getting more consistent sex than him made him fucking jealous at times. Santana was hot, but then again so was Charlie. It wasn't fair that they never invited him to join what was probably the kinkiest sex life ever.

Santana's eyes dart to him for a moment, she almost felt sorry for him. He had gotten a glimpse just a glimpse and he was obsessed with joining their sex life, of joining what he thought was just sex. Charlie had explained it to him, that it wasn't just sex but Puck seemed stuck on the sex part. Most people would. It probably wouldn't be so bad if Charlie and Quinn weren't sleeping with each other at the same time. People would probably be grossed out by the twincest factor though. She didn't even see how no one else saw it, Charlie and Quinn argued like an old married couple all the time, publically. Santana leans in and kisses Charlie's cheek. "Perhaps a bit later when people won't miss me while I'm gone."

Charlie smiled and nods, her eyes flicking up as she takes a step back from Santana, "Hey Rachel," she greets. "Don't worry I'm going to clean this mess up. Santana just startled me," she waves the towel in her hand and begins to clean up the booze. Only to jump again when Santana pinched her ass. " _Santana_."

"What? You know it's your own fault," Santana corrects with a smirk before swatting Charlie's ass again and turning to Rachel who looked irritated with her. "Is it my turn to kick your ass again Yentl?"

"No, but I'm sure Charlie is more than capable of taking care of herself without being sexually accosted." Rachel frowned. It was bad enough that Santana had been flirting with Quinn mercilessly, but Rachel had to draw the line somewhere. It was clear that this was nothing more than a game to Santana and Rachel wasn't about to let either of the Fabray twins get hurt.

Santana arched her brow and gestured to the mess on the counter. She was getting sick of the passive-aggressive comments from the peanut gallery. "Does she look like she's capable of taking care of herself? What do you know anyway?"

"I _know_ that Charlie is innocent and sexually harassing her makes _all_ of us uncomfortable."

"Sexual harassment?" Santana nearly laughs, barely stopping herself from snorting at the insinuation that Charlie is anything close to resembling something innocent. " _That_ was not sexual harassment."

"You hear that Charlie?" Puck nudged her playfully, trying to diffuse the tension before Santana did something she might regret. "Where did she touch you that was inappropriate? I'll get a doll."

Charlie shoved him away, frowning even as Rachel's unwavering glare at Santana deepened. "I know where I wanted her to touch me."

Santana rolled her eyes, slapping Charlie's chest with the back of her hand.

" _See_ and when you can't get your way, you result to physical abuse!" Rachel stomped her foot. "Charlie doesn't deserve to be your punching bag."

Charlie immediately steps in front of Santana, before she could try and claw Rachel's eyes out. "Rachel, I'm fine. It didn't even hurt, Quinn hits harder and she hits me all the time. You don't complain about that."

Rachel shook her head, "That's not the point Charlie," she wasn't actually worried about Charlie being hurt. If she was being honest with herself she was just irritated at the fact that Santana of all people had _both_ Fabray twins wrapped around her devilish fingers.

"Look why don't you two settle this on the—whatever the equivalent of a ring or court is. You know do a sing-off or whatever it is you call it. Have a blind vote and then drink and get over it," Charlie shrugs.

Santana shook her head, of course Charlie would suggest just drinking their problems away. "Remember you're the designated driver, so no more drinks," she looks at Puck. "Keep the drinks out of her hand."

Rachel shakes her head, "Charlie you shouldn't take Santana's crap, but you're right. Defeating her in karaoke will finally put an end to our petty rivalry. I'll see you in the living room Santana." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

"I thought you said that we shouldn't do the Diva-off?" Santana hisses at Charlie.

"Well, I didn't want you to embarrass her, but maybe if you do she'll pout the rest of the night instead of you know bitching at us?" Charlie suggests and kisses Santana's cheek. "Knock them dead, Sugartits." She smirks playfully, knowing how much Santana hates pet names.

"Fuck you." Santana pushes her back with a smile that betrays her amusement, "And if you ever call me that again, I'll show you the definition of sexual harassment."

"Hopefully so." Charlie muttered. She was at this awful party, she'd better get _something_ out of it.

* * *

Quinn gulped down another kamikaze, as she looked at Rachel who had been by her side since Santana and her had tied on their stupid competition. She took her eyes off Santana for a moment and then _this_ happened. "Santana isn't _like that_."

Rachel shook her head sadly. Quinn was so enamored by Santana's affections that she didn't see the obvious truth. "I know you want to believe that, Quinn. But I believe over the course of our high school journey together we've developed a fond friendship."

"A fond friendship?" Quinn snorted. It should have been her first indication that she was far too drunk to be talking to anyone, let alone Rachel, but she felt her annoyance growing past the point of reason. "If that's what you want to call it."

"The point remains, Quinn, that I only want what's best for you. I'm sure part of our prior history was due to you having obvious latent feelings for me, and I'm sure it's hard to see me happy with Finn." She patted Quinn's hand sympathetically. "But you deserve better than to allow Santana to take advantage of you."

"She's not taking advantage of me." Quinn rolled her eyes. "No offense Rachel, but you don't really know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do Quinn, I know Santana is—well she's sneaky, and you may think that she has feelings for you but I've seen her flirting with Charlie. You and Charlie are twins, nothing should come between that bond and Santana is attempting to do so. I'm looking out for you and Charlie, I know you think that you can look out for yourself but—it doesn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes."

Quinn ground her teeth but decided not to dignify Rachel's idiocy with any sort of comment.

Rachel took Quinn's silence to mean that she was finally getting through to her. "Santana and Brittany may continue to assert that they are just friends, but I don't know that anyone is foolish enough to believe that."

Quinn's body stiffened, it was something that she worried about all the time. Santana was _hers_ , but even she wondered about Santana's relationship with Brittany even though Charlie insisted that nothing was happening anymore, that Santana had tossed her hat in with them.

"I mean, look at them now." Rachel nodded for emphasis where Brittany was staring intently at Santana's palm, running her index finger along the fine lines of her hand. "They think the rest of us don't know? It's disgusting."

Quinn's eye twitched as she watched Santana and turned to find her twin who was currently sitting on Puck's lap. She reaches for another drink and drains it quickly, ignoring the rush she got. It doesn't do anything for her growing paranoia or her annoyance. What the hell was Charlie doing flirting with Puck? What the hell was Santana doing flirting with Brittany? "They're just friends," she insists though she hears how shaky her voice is.

"And who told you that? _Santana_?" Rachel shakes her head sympathetically. She knew Quinn was going to get her heart broken, it was really just a matter of time.

Quinn takes another drink and downs it, Santana hadn't actually said that she wasn't interested in Brittany, she had just scoffed and then distracted them with sex. Maybe—just maybe Rachel had a point. She's not even sure what sets her off, maybe it's Charlie laughing and resting her head against Puck's shoulder or if it was Brittany whispering to Santana like she knew something great secret of the universe. Whatever it was had her out of her seat in an instant, practically yanking Santana away from Brittany.

"What the fuck are you doing Q-ball?" Santana hissed at Quinn immediately, immediately trying to pull her arm free. "I was talking to Britt."

"Don't care." Quinn practically seethes, "You're mine." The proclamation causes everyone in the room to turn to them, but for once Quinn doesn't care and leans in kissing Santana deeply, her hands traveling from her waist so she can grope Santana's ass too, just so everyone including Brittany was aware that Santana was _hers_.

Puck immediately let out a low wolf whistle, "This is what I'm talking about!" He cheered as everyone else watched on in shock, he didn't notice Rachel turning a very dark shade of red. "Now all we need is for someone to lose their shirt and—"

"Oh gross," Charlie hopped off his lap. "Don't get a hardon over my twin you pervert!" Charlie snaps at him smacking his shoulder hard. She was of course being a hypocrite she had her own erection to worry about.

It was enough to pull Quinn from her intoxicated trance. She turns toward Charlie and Puck, her pupils heavily dialated. "Get over here." She growled. Staking her claim over Santana had been necessary, but without Charlie she just felt incomplete.

"Yeah, no. You're drunk," Charlie said glancing around hoping to god that the warmness that she was feeling was because of the booze she had consumed earlier and not because she was blushing. "So let's keep the booze away from my twin okay? We all know how Quinn gets when she's had a few too many to—" Charlie stumbled back when Quinn began to make her way towards her.

"I'm _not_ drunk." Quinn denied, swaying even as she said it. "I _love_ you"

Santana glanced over at the others who still hadn't understood what Quinn really meant. They could still salvage this. "We all know you love Charlie, she's your twin."

"Yeah Quinn, I—uh love you too. Maybe we should get you home so you can sleep this off and—oh god." Charlie stumbled back onto the couch as Puck immediately bailed so he could get a better angle as he began to fish around in his pockets for his phone. She was going to murder him if he decided to take a picture of this, but right now she had other things to worry about and she looked at Santana for help.

Santana was already moving toward her, praying that Quinn was drunk enough to trip over her own two feet. The last thing she needed was Quinn groping her and giving these gleeks a peep show. But Quinn took Santana's absence as the motivation to fall stumbling toward Charlie and landing unceremoniously atop her twin. For once in her life she wasn't a fan of the fact that they had practiced so damn much, because Quinn was already pawing at Charlie's crotch.

"Uh, Quinn?" Charlie knew her face was flushing red in embarrassment, and even drunk Quinn's hand had always been so skilled and her body immediately reacted.

"You're mine too," Quinn informs Charlie bluntly immediately leaning in to kiss her.

"See Rachel, _that's_ sexual harassment," Puck comments off-handedly, screw taking mental pictures for his spank bank he was going digital all the way. Maybe he should have these photo's printed out and framed so he could hang it on the wall across from his bed.

Santana immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and yanked her off Charlie, "What do you think you're doing Quinn?" She hisses at her girlfriend, her face a bright red. This was a nightmare and she couldn't even raise her head to stare down the other gleeks. At least they could play this off as Quinn being very drunk. Blackout drunk now all they had to do was—

"I can totes see why you're sleeping with both of them San. That was so hot!" Brittany spoke up clapping her hands. "You should totally let them go at it and give us a show."

" _Britt_!" Santana hissed at her dropping Quinn on the ground and turning to look at her best friend.

"Wait—you're sleeping with _both_ of them?" Kurt asked, his own brain finally coming back online as he turns to look at Santana.

"Well she's not cheating on them, if that's what you think." Brittany frowns at the accusation. "Charlie and Quinn sleep together too. That's why they're so happy. Lots and lots of sex."

"Yeah, great sex." Quinn agrees from the floor, sitting up to look at Santana innocently. "It is great, right?"

In the silence that followed, they could have heard a pin drop from a mile away. Santana pinched the bridge of her nose. This was _definitely_ not how she had expected everything coming out. "Yes Quinn, it's very great, but how about we go home so you can sleep this off?"

"If by sleeping you mean putting my dick in you, then sure." Quinn swooned with a hopeful smile. "Can we go home now?"

Charlie immediately got up after the shock wore off and began to fix her pants turning her body so that she could zip up. "So we're clear Santana, I had _nothing_ to do with this," she says immediately. She could totally salvage this with being her usual charming self.

"That's— _incest_!" Mercedes finally spits out causing Charlie to turn to her.

"Quinn and I view it as masturbating in a mirror—"

"If the mirror was smaller than me!" Quinn interrupted and began to laugh and reached clumsily for Charlie's crotch again. Charlie immediately swats Quinn on the arm hard.

"Look, the whole problem with incest in theory is that you don't want to have kids because it could increase the chance of recessive genes popping up. We can't get pregnant, and I love Quinn so that problem is solved." Charlie said with a shrug turning to Puck who was admiring the pictures that he took. She reaches over and grabs his phone from his hands and immediately sets about deleting the pictures. If there was going to be video evidence of them together it was going to be the porn tape that they had made together, which had promptly been deleted.

"So you're dating both of them?" Rachel manages to get out causing Santana to turn to her a smirk forming on her lips. "You can't _do_ that! That's not fair you can't have _both_ of them!"

If there was one good thing about Quinn's possessiveness outing them to everyone they knew, it was that Santana finally got to give the verbal smackdown she always itched to do. She had seen the lingering gazes from the Hobbit and her passive-aggressive attempts to undermine their relationship. Even if she didn't know about it before, she sure did now. "I _can_ have both of them, and it's amazing when both of their dicks are—"

" _Stop_ , please." Blaine said making a face holding his hands up.

"I want everyone in the room to know that this—" Charlie waves her hand to signify the whole mess that they were in. "Wasn't me who let it all out. So everyone knows, that this _wasn't_ me." She was so going to collect the fifty dollars that she was due.

Rachel took a step forward and poked Santana in her chest, normally it wasn't something that she would ever think of doing. Santana was still—crazy and you didn't get into fights with crazy people, but this situation required her getting into Santana's face. "You _corrupted them_. I knew it, you probably convinced them that this was a good idea damn the consequences."

Santana smirked. "And what if I told you that's exactly what I did. I corrupted them, the consequences be damned. Tell me, Berry, what would you do about it?"

"You're a _slut_ —"

"Hey now," Charlie stepped between them, unwilling to let that go. Now that people knew she didn't have to bite her tongue when idiots insulted her girlfriend. "Santana didn't do anything."

"But—" Rachel turned to look at Charlie, her face full of confusion. "I don't understand."

"I walked in on them and decided to join." Santana shrugged, "I mean, wouldn't you?"

"I know I would." Puck mutters. Brittany nodding in affirmation.

"No." Rachel shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was _you_. I'm going to—"

"We've been doing this since we were _fourteen_." Charlie breaks in. "Look, it's not really any of your business. So how about we go and the rest of you can gossip about us once we're gone."

Santana moved to help Quinn off the ground, "Well you can gossip, or you can imagine you're me and have the two biggest studs at your beck and call. It's funny Hobbit, if you had actually decided to stop ignoring your feelings for Quinn this could be you who is about to have the best damn sex in the world. Now I'm going to go put Quinn to bed and then I'm going to go sexually harass this one until she says uncle." She's rewarded with a wicked grin from Charlie.

"You have feelings for Quinn?"Finn asked turning to Rachel.

"Well—uh—" Rachel stuttered and took a step back.

"Well since Quinn's out for the count—" Puck said pushing Finn out of the way a huge grin on his face.

"Wait? You _knew_ about this?" Sam asked turning to Puck. "How are you okay with this?"

"Says the guy who had a crush on both Oslen twins and wants to bang both at the same time. Santana's my fucking hero, she's actually living the damn dream. She deserves a fucking medal!" Puck rolled his eyes.

"The answer is still no Puck," Santana responded with a shake of her head. "No matter how many times you kiss my ass, the answer will always be no. I'm not sharing them, not even with Britt." She twists and spanks Charlie's ass.

"Wait how are you not surprised? This isn't something that you just get over—" Kurt hissed at him.

"Oh, they didn't lock the door and I walked in on them. Fuck it was the kinkiest shit I've ever seen. Hottest thing, I've seen. God damn. Burned into my mind forever, I don't doubt that they have the best sex life out of any of us. Why do you think I've been trying to join?"

Santana shook her head and glanced over at Charlie who immediately moved grabbed Quinn by the hip and helped her stand. "Thanks," she mumbles. "I'm going to _murder_ her."

"Ooh can I watch?" Charlie asks finally relaxing. She didn't have to be the odd one out anymore. She could kiss her girlfriend in public without people thinking that she was cheating with Santana on her twin. She could hold Santana's hand in public now, she still couldn't do it with Quinn, it made people uncomfortable and it made her a bit uncomfortable as well.

Santana smiles, "Let's get her home and then I promise I'll give you a reward for not blowing the damn secret."

"I can't believe you told Brittany," Charlie shakes her head. All of this could have been avoided if Brittany hadn't said the first thing that came into her mind. She's about to say something else when she feels a hand groping her ass and she turns to look at Quinn who flashes her a queezy smile. "Don't you _dare_ throw up in the car Quinn."

* * *

 **AN: But it's incest! Anyway that's all I have, basically I've been playing this relationship up in my mind. I'm tempted to do a few one shots sort of in this vein, not necessarily GP twins all the time, or even GP at all but sort of like this. Both smut and non-smut. Dunno if I have the time to make this an actual thing. Including adventures in babysitting where Charlie and Quinn are sixteen and Santana is their college age baby-sitter. Insert shenanigans**


	3. Chapter 3: The Babysitter

**AN: -Glances at the pairings for this fic- Yeah it implies incest, I have no idea why I have to spell it out for everyone. I've had this conversation a million times and it all boils down to this, I don't believe in trigger warnings. I don't. I don't have any idea where it came from, I don't want to know but I think it does a huge disservice to the world in general. We have ratings for a reason, and given the multitude of books that deal with the subject matter or the tv shows that portray it, singling out books that make you uncomfortable or suggesting that I warn others is problematic for me. It's a me thing. I'm sorry, but if my fic is labelled M in general realize that it may have some ideas that are troubling for some readers, something which I'm not going to warn you about.**

 **Also this has become an anthology series. So this clearly isn't in the same world.I decided it'd be easier for me to keep the smut in one fic. If it's multiple chapters, I'll label it as so.  
**

* * *

"This is all _your_ fault," Quinn hissed at her twin.

"My fault? You're the one that threw the party!" Charlie snapped at Quinn.

"Yeah, well we would have gotten away with it if you hadn't caused a grease fire. Mom has told you a million times to get rid of the grease once you finish making bacon. And drinking and cooking! You're lucky the place didn't burn down before the fire department got here." Quinn retorts. "Do you know how humiliating this is for me? We're sixteen! We don't need a bloody babysitter!"

"You don't think I know that?" Charlie shook her head. "Ugh. Mom probably hired Mrs. O'Connor again. You remember how she ranted about the _colored_ people?"

"She's dead. It was announced at church remember?" At the blank look Charlie gave her Quinn immediately knew that her twin had most likely been asleep.

"Well good, I guess. Except—wait if the witch is dead then who's babysitting us?"

Quinn made a face, "I don't know, I mean hopefully she's _old_ and has crappy hearing."

Charlie flicks her eyes to Quinn, "Oh? We're doing that?" She glances at Quinn's hand on her thigh and shivered.

"You sound _so_ incredibly enthusiastic," Quinn responds flatly removing her hand.

Charlie swallows and grabs Quinn's hand placing it back on her knee. "I am, I promise—it's just—"

Quinn frowned slightly flicking her twins knee, "It's just what?"

"It hurt to sit down for a few days after!" Charlie rushes out as Quinn's frown fades and she grins amused by this. "Can you please be gentle this time?"

Quinn smirks. "I _was_ being gentle until you told me to go _harder_ and _faster_."

"Details." Charlie sniffs.

"Told me isn't the right word, you _begged me_ ," Quinn reminds her, her hand travelling up, and her eyes dilating as Charlie's inhaled sharply. "Are you going to be a—"

The doorbell rings causing Charlie to immediately pull back, her cheeks a deep red. "I hate you," she mumbles as she brushes Quinn's hand off her leg as the sound of her father's footsteps was heard.

"I know." Quinn smiles sweetly, feeling her own arousal dissipate as their father's footsteps come closer. They're both ready by the time he knocks on their door. Practically perfect in every way—well _almost_ every way.

"Girls, your mother would like you to come and meet the babysitter."

"Dad, we promise not to throw a party this time," Charlie whines pouting as she gets off Quinn's bed. "We learned our lesson after all the chores!"

"Your mother and I are going to be gone for two weeks. We don't feel comfortable leaving the two of you alone for that long, _especially_ since you might _forget_ that particular lesson between tonight and when we get back." He retorted. He was no idiot when it came to his daughter's, well aware that the second they left the pair of them would be scheming and planning. Normally it made him proud that they were popular with the boys, but two weeks was a _long_ time to leave them alone.

Charlie shot Quinn a smirk over Russell's shoulder. ' _If only he knew'_ She mouthed.

Quinn smirked, "Right so who is this new babysitter? She's not going to like be bothering us every five minutes is she? I'm not a child anymore." Quinn waits a beat before grinning when Charlie realizes that she's been insulted and scowls at her.

Russell shrugged, "You remember the Lopez's right? They go to our church sit on the opposite side? Well Maribel is in your mother's book club and volunteered her daughter, she needs a small job for her summer vacation before her internship starts. "

"Joy, we're getting some college yuppie—" Quinn trails off as the woman in question comes into view.

"Dibs." Charlie breathed out immediately.

"You don't get to call _dibs_." Quinn hisses, low and under her breath so that no one else can hear.

"Just did—"

" _Girls_ ," Judy called out, she could feel the odd tension coming from them and she immediately spoke up putting a stop to the inevitable argument that broke out between them. "Come say hello to Santana Lopez, your babysitter for two weeks. Which means that whatever she says _goes_. She's in charge."

"Well she can most _definitely—"_

Quinn stepped forward cutting Charlie off and extending her hand and offering her most charming smile. "Pleased to meet you Santana, I'm Quinn. That's Charlie, We promise to be on our _best_ behavior, right Charlie?"

"Scouts honor," Charlie agrees.

Russell groaned, the two of them had been kicked out of girl scouts and it had absolutely nothing to do with their bodies. "Don't let their _faux_ innocence sucker you in Santana. These two are many things, but innocent isn't even in their vocabularies. So if you're having any trouble reigning in their behavior, feel free to give us a call no matter what."

"Dad," Quinn snaps at him, keeping the smile on her face before looking back at their new babysitter.

"Of course, Mr. Fabray." Santana smiles politely and nods quickly, gulping a little. Her mom said the Fabrays had two girls not creepy-ass teenage twins. She probably shouldn't have watched the Shining last night, especially since the two of them are looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She was most definitely going to hide the sharp objects first. "I'm sure we'll be fine, but if there are any problems I'll call right away."

Russell levels a glare at both his daughters. "Behave." He warns.

"Right, behave," Charlie agrees still smiling at Santana. "Do you have bags that I can help you with? I'll show you to the guest room."

Quinn rolled her eyes, of course Charlie would lay it on thick. "Dad, we promise no parties, no sneaking out—"

"No raiding the liquor cabinet," Judy reminds them before smiling at Santana, "There is plenty of food in the fridge but I know they won't touch it, so do try and limit the pizza and junk food if you can. You're free to use the pool that we have out back and the hot tub, we have a cleaner that comes once a week, we've already paid him for the month so you don't need to worry about that." Judy pauses for a moment thinking about anything that she had forgotten. Deciding that she probably had, even though she wouldn't be able to put her finger on it, she pulls one of her credit cards out of her wallet. "If you need anything, feel free to use this."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly—"

"We insist." Russell agrees. Maybe if she plies the twins with pizza the ambition that got Santana into college would rub off on his two troublemakers. "Just no parties. I don't need to be a grandfather before I'm sixty.."

" _Dad_." Charlie whines. At least they can't _get_ pregnant. She would have thought that would count for something.

"Right," Santana nods watching as Quinn, picks up one of her bags. At least they weren't wearing the same thing. She'd learn to tell them apart eventually. As long as they didn't start chanting in unison maybe she could avoid an exorcism.

Quinn looked at her parents, "Aren't you going to be late for your flight?"

"Trying to get rid of us?"

"Yes? Ow! Quinn." Charlie grumbles rubbing her arm.

"She's joking, we'll miss you. Enjoy your wedding anniversary. Remember to put on sunscreen dad."

Russell and Judy share a look. Something's going on, but neither of them are particularly willing to try to get to the bottom of it. Russell shakes his head and grabs their luggage. "We'll see you in two weeks, I'd _love it_ if the house was still standing and there was no damage, but we'll hold our breath."

"Ha, ha." Quinn rolls her eyes, "You guys are hilarious."

Russell grins as he feels his wife tug them out the door. They would check in once they touched down in Florida. Hopefully Santana didn't try to run away kicking and screaming.

The door shuts leaving Santana alone with the two twins, who both turn to look at her at the same time. She resists the urge to shudder at this fact and instead smiles, "Okay. I know that you two aren't thrilled to have me as a babysitter, you're _sixteen_ after all. I remember being that age only all too well and my parents cracking down on me because of a few of the parties that I threw. So maybe we should set a few ground rules?"

"You're the boss," Charlie says cheerfully. She ignores the pointed look from Quinn. Quinn probably wasn't going to like that comment but she had called dibs.

There was most definitely some weird tension going on between the two of them, and she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Which was why she was sticking with her original hypothesis that the identical twins were _creepy_. She was sure that she would find out why they were creepy soon enough, she was going to be living here for the next two weeks. At least her parents lived nearby. "I'm sort of in the same boat as you are, my mom volunteered me for this. So I guess, we can agree to not get on each other's nerves alright? I mean you heard your parents no parties, but I certainly don't mind if you want to have friends over—"

"We don't," Charlie offered cheerfully.

Santana frowned at the response, "Okay—but if you do that's okay. Also, I'm not your maid, so can the two of you clean up after yourselves?"

"Well I can, Charlie not so much."

" _Quinn_."

Quinn smirks at her twin, "What? You know it's true."

Charlie flushes and runs a hand through her hair, turning her attention back to Santana trying to look smooth. "Okay, I'll try my hardest to keep things clean. Just you know—if you see something just you know—tell me and I'll clean it up."

Santana nods this was going better than expected, Of course, when she heard she was _babysitting_ over this break, she had expected seven or eight year old brats. She shivered at the thought, still not sure if she had ended up with the better deal.

"Can I show you to your room?" Quinn and Charlie both offer simultaneously, their voices combined in unison.

Santana felt a chill run down her spine and tried not to think of demon-spawn ghost twins. Fuck her life.

* * *

It's been two days of awkward babysitting and Santana still isn't sure if letting her parents bully her into babysitting was the worst thing they had ever done. The girls were nice enough, but one of them—she _thought_ it was Charlie—seemed a little more klutzy when she noticed Santana was around.

Whatever. She was hot and she knew it. It wouldn't be the first time teenaged girls fell over their own feet in her presence.

Santana frowns when she notices the twins arguing quietly by the pool and wonders again if her string bikini is a little overkill. She decides that it isn't when she notices that the twins are in bikini tops of their own, with boy short bottoms. She rolls her eyes and takes a spot on a lounge chair by the pool enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin. She closes her eyes, simply _enjoying_ it, when she hears footsteps and feels a shadow standing above her.

"Uh—Santana?" Charlie mumbled holding a bottle of sunscreen, her cheeks flushed. "Do you want me to put sunscreen on you? It uh—helps prevent skin cancer and it helps with sunburns and uh—"

"Working on my tan," Santana interrupts, she's not intending to be harsh but it does and she watches as Charlie deflates a bit.

"Oh, okay." Charlie mumbles heading back to her twin who was watching the events closely. "She said no!" Charlie whispered loudly to Quinn.

"I heard, it's probably because you were being a weirdo," Quinn muttered to her twin. There was no way that Santana was going to let Charlie _perv_ all over her.

"I was not—" Charlie began only to have Quinn shove her into the pool.

Quinn sniffed watching her twin surface and sputter, before heading towards Santana herself. Charlie had failed _consistently_ to make anything happen and now it was her turn. She slides into the lounge chair beside Santana and leans back herself. All she needed to do was play this cool, "I'm sorry about Charlie."

Santana resisted the urge to raise a brow, she knew what this was. "It's fine, no harm done."

"Maybe, just you know ignore her. She was dropped on the head—repeatedly as a child." Quinn continues turning to smirk at Charlie who was pulling herself out of the pool. Her smirk only grows bigger as Santana chuckles at the remark.

Santana sits up after a second, "Charlie—no running—" Santana watches as Charlie tackles Quinn off the lounge chair and the two of them start rolling around on the ground. She raises her sunglasses for a moment before shaking her head and deciding to let them carry on. She hadn't been _paid_ nearly enough for this. "Don't kill each other," she throws in after a moment. She settles back into her chair, her work, clearly done and continues to work on her tan.

* * *

"Okay Britt, I need to do something. I don't want to explain to the Fabray's why their kids are all banged up. They're going to think that I _beat_ them. I don't want to go to jail for child abuse."

' _They're sixteen not five.'_ Brittany chuckled.

"You wouldn't _think_ that with how they act." Santana retorts. "I literally had to break up a fight over—hell I don't even know what they were fighting over. But it was probably stupid."

' _You know what you should do to make them more docile?'_

"Don't say sex—"

' _Blowjobs!'_

"I just said—"

' _You said not to say sex, I didn't. I said give them each a blow job and promise them more if they behave themselves. They're probably virgins right? So it'll be okay. The legal age in Ohio is sixteen anyway, and they'll probably be talking about it for the rest of their lives. Like when they're old and grey and in a nursing home, remember that super-hot babysitter who gave us a blowjob when we were sixteen. Best night of our lives.'_

"I am _not_ giving the two of them blowjobs! Seriously Brittany? Sex doesn't fix everything and—I'm sure it's still frowned upon! I'm their _babysitter_ for fucks sake!"

' _Fine, be lame and give them hand jobs, or something not as fun. I don't really care but they're probably fighting over your affections and both of them probably want to be your little pet. So I say use it against them, hell just touch them once, and you'll probably have them eating out of your palms.'_

"Are you—" Santana paused as she heard a loud bang and quickly went to investigate, stopping at the door to the living room where Charlie and Quinn were currently wrestling on the ground, Charlie attempting to suffocate Quinn with a pillow.

" _Quinn_. I called dibs! There are _rules_!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, she's not an object. Besides she's _sophisticated_ which means she probably won't be interested in an immature brat like you."

Santana groaned and pulled away turning her attention back to Brittany walking back to her room so she could have the conversation with Brittany in private. "Fine, a simple hand job. It'll probably be easier to explain that then how the twins managed to put themselves in the hospital. Make love not war, or something."

Charlie pouted letting the pillow fall, "Do you really think I'm an immature brat?"

Quinn sighs, and reaches up to touch her twins cheek after checking to see if Santana was around, "No. I mean yeah, I sort of do but that's why I love you." Quinn wiggles so she's sitting up and kisses Charlie gently. "What are we doing?"

"Fighting over a girl who we both stand no chance with? She probably has a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, and I don't know about you Quinn but my face is like my best feature."

Quinn laughs, "I know what you mean. I can't believe we forgot our own rules. If it happens between one of us and Santana then whatever, but she's going to leave and it's just going to be the two of us. And I have a few new presents for us to try out in my room."

"Oh?" Charlie grinned sliding her hand down Quinn's stomach.

"Yeah, but you haven't been very good now have you," Quinn whispers, her own smirk widening as she feels Charlie's hand slip under her waistband and for a second she feels Charlie's hands on her dick. "So maybe I think we should—"

" _Hey_ , you two knock it off and get to your own corners!" Santana's voice interrupts.

Charlie immediately pulls her hand free and scrambles off Quinn, "Sorry!"

Quinn turned to Santana glaring at her. She was such a cockblock it wasn't even funny.

"Alright, I figured out what we're going to do tomorrow. We're in a bit of need of some food. I'll be making dinner tomorrow night so Quinn, you're coming with me shopping."

"Wait? Why me?" Quinn frowned.

"Because I said so, and I have a feeling that Charlie will simply go for the junk food.'

Charlie shrugged, they were out of snacks. "She has a point. But I want to go to the mall tomorrow. Pick up some movies and games. "

Santana nodded, "I can do that." She had thought that they were separated at the hip even though they fought. But she had been wrong and she wasn't going to have to wrack her brain on how to get Charlie alone. This was perfect. She'd deal with Thing One in the morning and Thing Two in the afternoon, and then she'd be in the home free for the rest of the two weeks.

* * *

Santana glances over at Quinn in the passenger's seat of her car and bit her lip, trying to come up with some topic that would keep the car from falling back into uncomfortable silence. "So, you like school?"

"I don't know that anyone _likes_ school," Quinn points out, shaking her head with a challenging smirk. "Do _you_ like school?"

"Point taken." Santana admits.

Quinn narrows her eyes calculatingly. "Why did you want _me_ to come? Charlie's clearly got a thing for you and she loves grocery shopping."

Santana tries not to cringe at being so obvious. Whatever, Quinn was a teenager and Santana had handled far worse. "Well I had to separate you so you didn't kill each other." Santana catches Quinn's eye for a brief second and winks.

"We aren't that bad." Quinn frowns, the corner of her lips tugging upward despite herself.

Santana arches her brow. "Oh _really_? I saw her trying to suffocate you with a pillow yesterday." She pulls up to a stop at the light and shifts in her chair to look at Quinn pointedly. "In fact, if Charlie has a crush on me, then why are you two fighting tooth and nail? Is it because you have a crush on me as well?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure how to even broach the subject. Sure Santana was hot and she'd like to sleep with her but her jealousy had more to do with the fact that her twin was following Santana around like a lost puppy instead of trying to get into her pants every five minutes. It was infuriating. "You got me, I'm _jealous_ ," she admits after a moment. It was easier to keep track of the truth then tell a lie.

"Thought so," Santana admits looking back at the road as she pulled into the parking lot and parked in the nearest parking spot that was far away from other cars. "Look, you're _both_ hot—"

Quinn snorted, "Look, you don't need to patronize me. You're so much older than us and we're teenagers who don't know anything. I _get_ it. You didn't need to drag me along to let me down _gently_. I'm a big girl, trust me I can handle rejection."

Santana raised a brow, Quinn had just given her an out but she doubted that it would stop the violence between the two of them. She sighs, she knew she was already going to hell so what was one more sin? She places her hand on Quinn's knee. She notices Quinn's eyes widening in disbelief, "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh." Quinn glanced down at the hand that was massaging her knee. This _wasn't_ happening. Things like this only happened in pornos that she and Charlie watched. And even then they were poorly acted to begin with.

"I was _going_ to say that it's flattering and makes me feel good. I thought it was only fair to return the favor, don't you?"

Quinn gulps, nodding mutely as Santana's hand moves upward, gently tracing small circles as climbs toward her thigh. This was actually happening. An _older_ woman was coming onto her, even with her body. This didn't _happen_ to people like her. "What—what about Charlie?" She finally manages to get out, cursing inwardly as she stutters on her words. At least her voice didn't crack like some young boy going through puberty. She wasn't a virgin either, but this was completely blowing her mind as she felt her package hardening in her jeans.

"What about her?" Santana questioned tracing the bulge in Quinn's pants. She smirks at the whimper that escapes Quinn's lips. "Unless you'd rather I stop and—"

"Charlie who?" Quinn whispers.

"Good girl," Santana purrs into Quinn's ear as she unzips the front of her pants. It's just supposed to be a hand job, she'd given them out before. But even she's taken back by the size of the boner that Quinn's sporting. " _Fuck_ , you're big."

It's enough to bring a grin to Quinn's lips, it's not the first time someone has said those words to her. Charlie says it nearly every time they have sex. Probably due to the fact that Charlie knows it generally gets her to fuck harder. She glances around glad that there's no one really around, it's early enough in the morning that they might be able to get away with this. She groans in pleasure, as Santana plays with the tip a bit. "Your hand—it's not going to be enough. Why don't you—you know give it a lick." It's enough to cause Santana to stop and for a moment Quinn wonders if she's blown it. She's so used to ordering Charlie to get on her knees and give her a quick blowjob that it didn't even occur to her that Santana was _not_ Charlie.

Santana shakes her head, a smirk dancing on her lips. She wraps her hand around Quinn's shaft firmly causing Quinn's eyes to widen for a moment. "I can tell that you're the one _used_ to giving orders and having them followed, but _not_ today. I'm pretty sure your parents said that I was in charge. Maybe if you're good, you'll get one next time."

Quinn swallows, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about this, but there was a hand on her dick and she nods. "Ah—okay." She manages to squeak out as Santana begins to do that thing with her thumb, as pre-cum starts to leak from her tip.

" _Good_ girl," Santana repeats again. Brittany was right, this was a perfect idea.

* * *

Charlie bit her lip as she glanced at the guest bedroom for a moment, as she attempted to traverse the hallway without waking up their babysitter. She grimaces when there is a creak and stops for a long moment before quickly making her way to Quinn's room and closing the door quietly. After this afternoon, she needed _more_ than what Santana had given her. And it seemed that her twin was receptive to the idea of them _making_ up. "Quinn," Charlie whispers turning only to feel Quinn's body colliding with hers and pushing her against the door hard. Quinn's lips meet hers and she's immediately gripping at Quinn's shirt only to have her hands swatted away.

" _Knees_ ," Quinn hisses quietly. After her morning it had been difficult to separate Charlie from Santana especially after this afternoon. Charlie had missed all her usual cues, and she had almost yelled at her twin for brushing her off like that. She'd been hard all day and she needed her twin to get to work on correcting that. "Wait, clothes off then _knees_." The last thing they needed was their mom finding out because she liked to get a bit messy and mark her twin. Quinn blinked, depending on Charlie's mood she might play up her submissiveness knowing that it drove her crazy but it seemed that her twin was already as horny as she was and rearing to go judging from the fact that Charlie was not wearing any underwear and she reaches forward to grip the slightly smaller appendage. "God you're such a slut, what's got you so fucking turned on huh? You wanted to suck my dick that bad? Be my bitch for the night?"

Charlie grunts as Quinn begins to jerk her off, she didn't want another damn hand job, she hoped that Quinn would suck her off today, but Quinn seemed to be in one of _those_ moods. She bites her lips, she probably wouldn't get a blowjob but maybe she could get a very rough night out of Quinn, and maybe she'd break out those toys on her if she pushed her. She was a Fabray, she was excellent at manipulation. It was time to put the family trait to use. " _Yes_. God yes. I need you Quinn," Charlie mumbles leaning in and kissing Quinn, dragging her lips to Quinn's ears, "Remind me who I belong to."

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she shoved Charlie away immediately, "What's that supposed to mean? Who the _fuck_ were you with today?" She demands, as far as she was concerned she was the only person that should be making Charlie this hot and bothered. When Charlie smirks at her Quinn reaches forward to grab Charlie's face forcing her to look at her. " _Charlie_."

"Santana." Charlie wiggles her eyebrows proudly. "She said we were hot and _fuck_ Quinn—" Charlie whines when Quinn takes a step back.

"She played us." Quinn surmises. She'd be horrified if she wasn't so impressed. Santana probably hadn't thought that they'd share the news since they were in competition until after she left. She like everyone else probably didn't know that they were sleeping together.

"Huh?"

"You got a hand job from Santana too?" Quinn asks watching as it suddenly washes over Charlie who immediately frowns.

"That—that— _bitch_!" Charlie crosses her arms over her bare chest. "She told me not to tell you!"

"Yeah, fat lot of good that did, you have a big mouth." Quinn frowns as she debates on what to do. They clearly needed to get back at Santana. She watches as Charlie immediately grabs her shorts and begins to slide them on.

"You know what we should do to get back at her?"

Quinn paused, she was usually the devious one, "What?"

"Eiffel Tower."

Quinn's smile faded a bit, "I know I'm going to regret asking this because I'm sure you were talking to the guys for far too long but what's an Eiffel tower?"

"Well, I take her mouth, you get behind her and while she's busy we reach up and—"

"Please stop talking." Quinn interrupts immediately causing Charlie to scowl. "I've told you to stop spending so much time around Puck. He hasn't actually done any of that, he's just a pervert who watches way too much porn. You're more sexually active then he is."

"I know—but I mean why can't we have sex with her at the same time if she's up for it? I mean she touched both our dicks in the same day, it's not like she's against the two of us. I mean she might be _weird_ about doing it with twins at first, but I mean—if we don't try then what? It's not like she's going to tell anyone about us, she touched _both_ our dicks Quinn, it's not like she can go to the police without getting in trouble. I always wanted to share someone with you. Show you that I can be just as good at fucking as you."

Quinn snorted and bit her lip before reaching over to pat Charlie's hand patronizingly. "I know you can."

"But it's a good idea, right? The best way for us to get back at her is to get under her—or get her under us—or—"

"Stop before you hurt yourself." Quinn rolls her eyes. But Charlie's idea isn't the worst she's ever heard. What they really need is to come up with a plan. "But you aren't wrong. We just have to go about this the right way."

Charlie grins lecherously. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Santana ran her hand through her hair. She was freaking out. What the fuck was wrong with her? Listening to _Brittany_ of all people? She was practically a pedophile. A child molester. At 22 she was now a predator and—

A loud clang startles her out of her train of thoughts. Shit. They were probably fighting again. She pulls the sheets off herself and immediately heads towards to the door to take a peek.

"Way to go butterfingers," Quinn hissed at Charlie.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You told me to catch _too_ late." Charlie snaps back.

Santana watched them for a moment, glancing at the weird shaped box on the ground, she studies it for a minute before a shiver runs down her spine and she looks up to see the twins staring at her. " _Shit_ ," she swears and immediately closes the door. _Fucking_ twins, she hated fucking identical twins. It was creepy as hell. Especially when they decided to look at her like she was some—

"Santana," Charlie called out knocking on the door. "We—uh—need to talk to you about something."

Santana shifted her body so she could keep the door closed tightly, "Yeah? What do you need to talk about?" She calls out through the door, wondering if she could move the bed to block the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "How about the fact that you gave us both hand jobs today? And tried to _trick_ us into behaving? I think that's something to talk about. Don't you think it's something to talk about Charlie?"

"I do. It's super important that we talk about it," Charlie agrees. "So, why don't you let us in?"

Santana froze for a moment, " _Shit_." She says, this had been a _terrible_ plan from the get go. They weren't supposed to figure this out and if they went to the police her _life_ was over. Maybe she could talk her way out of this mess. Explain that it had been harmless way to get them to behave. She exhales slowly before opening the door.

Quinn strides confidently through the threshold, Charlie slinking in behind with a smirk and both twins sit down on the bed.

"So your big plan is to blackmail me?" Santana leans against the doorframe and folds her arms over her chest. This was the end of everything. She had no future after this, failed babysitter—

Quinn arches her brow and Charlie frowns. "Well when you say it like that, it sounds so upsetting. We like to think of it as more like—"

"A business transaction." Quinn finishes for her, nudging her twin with a pointed look. "One that is mutually beneficial to all of us. We'll stop fighting, and you don't have to worry about us accidentally putting the other in the hospital, and we get to have sex with you."

Santana scowled, "I am not going to be passed around between the two of you like some sex doll. Plus you'll probably still attempt to kill each other for various reasons and—" Santana stares as Charlie begins to rub Quinn's dick. "What the Lannister are you creeps doing?"

" _We're_ the creeps?" Quinn scoffs, leaning back to rest her weight on her forearms as her dick hardens due to Charlie's ministrations. "Interesting."

It's like watching a train wreck and Santana can't force herself to look away. Part of her screams that there is something _seriously_ wrong with this but that part is being bound and gagged and shoved in a closet by the majority of her brain that is trying to memorize every moment of this for her own personal spank bank. As far as she was concerned she was already going to hell, and it's not like she had _forced them_ into this. "So _this_ is why you were jealous, because Charlie really wanted to _sleep_ with me,"

Quinn scowled at her, "Says the adult who decided to molest us and attempted to play us against each other," Quinn adds for good measure. "If you don't want to _join_ in then that's fine but we're going to have sex. We'll be having sex _daily_ until our parents get back. Charlie's going to be _sucking_ my dick and bending over for me whenever I want her too and—"

"I know you're used to being in charge, but last time I checked your parents left _me_ in charge." Santana steps forward. There was no way in hell she was going to be a sex slave to a narcissistic sixteen year old. Though if she was being honest she found Quinn's attractiveness refreshing in the same way that she found Charlie's eagerness to please refreshing. There was a special place in hell for people like her, but who knew? Maybe that section of hell was the fun part. "What about you Charlie? Why isn't Quinn bending over for you? You'd like to be on top once in a while wouldn't you?"

Quinn scowled immediately, the _bitch_ had the gall to attempt to try and split them up again and so openly. "Charlie's not going to—"

"Yeah—" Charlie's voice cracks and she shakes her head to clear her thoughts as her hand stills, "yeah. How'd you know?"

" _Seriously_? You're going to be bought by _that_? We had a plan— I mean if you want me to give you a fucking blowjob then I'll do it _after_ we have sex." Quinn snaps at Charlie trying to bring her back to her side.

But Santana was no newbie, "She seems rather pushy doesn't she? I bet she bosses you around all the time and isn't that grateful that you let her fuck you. Like you _owe_ it to her."

Quinn could feel Charlie slipping through her fingers. " _Charlie_." She tries again.

"But you know _I_ wouldn't treat you that way," Santana winks at Quinn, delighted in getting under her skin as she continues to stalk toward Charlie.

"You wouldn't?" Charlie frowns letting go of Quinn all together. Sure she liked Quinn being in charge, it led to her getting fucked in all sorts of _delightful_ positions, but she really wanted to have sex with Santana and she'd like to make Quinn feel good too. She couldn't remember the last time Quinn gave her a _blowjob_.

"No, I wouldn't. I'd even give you a little reward if you help me. Remember what I said earlier? In the car?"

"Good girls get treats." Charlie flushes at the thought her mind thinking of Santana on her knees sucking her dick. "Uh—would I get to— you know? Fuck you?"

"Would you want to?" Santana challenges, already knowing the answer. "Because the way I see it, you could either spend the rest of this vacation being Quinn's sex slave and never getting to touch me, or you could spend the rest of this vacation learning how to fuck me _properly_ and maybe even learning how to bend Quinn to your will—"

"Deal." Charlie says immediately letting go of Quinn all together and shifting away from her twin.

Quinn's jaw drops at this betrayal. "Are you fucking _kidding me_?"

Charlie smiles at her twin sister sliding her hand closer and linking their fingers for a moment. "I love you Quinn. I do, and I know you're going to take it out on my ass later, but mom and dad _did_ leave her in charge and this could be fun and it's what we both wanted."

Quinn scowls at Charlie. "What are you _talking_ about?! I wanted to be in charge." Two sex slaves instead of one? She would have been living the dream.

"Quinn, she wants _both_ of us, a hot older woman wants to sleep with _both of us_ when does that ever happen? And if you ruin this for us I'll never forgive you." Charlie snaps at her crossing her own arms over her chest. She loved Quinn, but maybe it wasn't _hopeless_ for the two of them after all.

Quinn studied Charlie for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. "Fine, but your ass is _mine_ and she's not allowed to do things with it," Santana wasn't going to be a permanent fixture in their lives and she wasn't going to let her steal Charlie's affections for long.

Santana shrugged, for now that would simply have to do. "Fine, but now that we're all on the same page, I think that I need to see what I'm working with."

Quinn rolled her eyes and glances over at Charlie who was stripping down quickly, her dick already hard as a rock. She flicks her eyes back at Santana who seems pleased with Charlie. She scowls immediately and strips down till she's naked. There was no way in _hell_ she was letting Charlie get all the damn rewards. Santana's hand had been _different_ than Charlie's. More skilled and she wanted to know what else the older woman could do, especially with that mouth of hers. She could take back her power later. Right now she really just wanted to get _laid_ , it had been days.

Santana glanced down at the two of them, "I _really_ can't believe the two of you are sixteen," she mutters mostly to herself. They were certainly bigger than some other guys that she'd been with and even now she can feel this forbidden thrill running through her body. It baffled her mind that the two of them seemed to simply want to be with each other, when there were _plenty_ of women and men who would love to be with them. "So, you two are dating?"

"We love each other," Quinn answers the question flatly, what that had to do with any of this was beyond her.

"So if I asked you two to make out right now—? With tongue—you'd do it?" She needed to find out what their boundaries were. They were still teenagers but from what they said it seemed as if they had some form of a relationship that they _hadn't_ quite figured out yet.

Charlie puffs out her cheeks and turns to Quinn who looks completely unimpressed and leans forward their lips crashing into each other's. She at least understood where this was coming from, she knew that people would think that she was weird and sick and gross and _sinful_. She'd heard it enough at church, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"With tongue." Santana reminds them staring at the two of them. She suddenly had an understanding of _why_ people find this sort of kink attractive.

Quinn slips her tongue into Charlie's mouth, controlling the kiss. She was still unsure about this whole thing, yes she had wanted to fuck Santana. She'd be blind not to and she found this power struggle between the two of them to be hot in its own way but she was unsure about how this would affect her relationship with Charlie.

"Alright, _that'll do_." Santana manages to get out when Charlie reaches for Quinn's dick. The two of them were clearly into this. She reaches forward and swats Charlie's hand. "I said _that'll do_."

Charlie flashes Santana a lopsided grin. "Sorry," she says in a tone that suggests she's not that sorry at all.

Santana rolls her eyes, punishment would have to come later right now she _needed_ to break them both in. "So you two have only been with each other?"

"Basically," Quinn responds watching Santana carefully. The older woman motions for her to come closer and she slides off the bed approaching Santana. She immediately stands up straight, Charlie was watching and even if she didn't quite know what to do she wasn't going to let Santana get the best of her. She's surprised when Santana grabs her hair, stopping only for a moment to meet Charlie's eyes before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Quinn's eyes widen and she struggles to adjust for a moment before simply giving into Santana's skill, there were other ways that she could come back. Like getting Santana naked, sure they had seen plenty of her before but if they were going to be naked then _she_ needed to be naked.

Charlie huffed watching as Quinn got the honors of pulling off Santana's clothes. She was tempted to simply join in, because she wanted to kiss Santana as well and run her hands over her body. But instead she sits on the bed quietly _waiting_ , resisting the urge to masturbate furiously like some sort of little pervert.

Quinn reaches for Santana's pussy after she manages to slide the rest of her underwear off. If this was a battle for dominance then with this she was sure that she could turn the tables. She touches Santana's pussy, if she was painfully hard then Santana was equally as wet and she immediately slides two of her fingers into her core and immediately begins to pump her fingers, feeling Santana's hip buck against her hand. She's about to add another finger when Santana finally breaks the kiss and places both her hands on her shoulders.

" _First_ off all, you just don't go for gold. Where's the _foreplay_?" Santana teases whispering in Quinn's ear noting how Quinn flushed in embarrassment. The teen was filled with _enough_ confidence to get by in life, she'd noticed it about Charlie as well but this seemed to be above her. She wasn't quite sure what to do and it was cute. It was a shame that she needed to put Quinn in her place and remind her who the biggest bitch was between the two of them. "Second of all—" Santana pushes Quinn down to her knees, noting that Quinn doesn't put up that much resistance. She looks down at Quinn, her hands tangled in Quinn's blonde hair and she flashes Quinn a smile. "How about you know— you give it a lick?"

Quinn burns in humiliation and for once she is unable to meet Charlie's eyes. Her twin isn't _stupid_ and she's intimately familiar with those words. She stares up at Santana for a long moment, before leaning forward and flicking her tongue along Santana's slit.

Santana groans pushing Quinn's face deeper into her pussy and turning her attention to Charlie who seems surprised to see how easily Quinn had gone down. "My _pussy_ is fucking magic," Santana informs her bluntly and motions for Charlie to come forward. Her mind raced with perverted thoughts as Charlie practically hopped off the bed and came running. She wondered how _kinky_ they were, what they chose to do when they had a moment or was it all simply far too vanilla. There was so much she could show them in the next two weeks.

Charlie slides up behind Santana letting Quinn work on eating her out, she was jealous she'd love to be between Santana's legs right now. But that changes the moment she feels Santana's lips against her kissing her. And even though it's a bit awkward Santana's hand has reached around to grab her dick, guiding it so it's between her thighs. She can feel Santana's wetness dripping down onto her dick and it only _throbs_ more.

Santana groans bucking her hips against Quinn's ministrations, she'd always wanted to try this before and now she could. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to _fuck me_ , it's what you want right? To fuck me _hard and fast_?"

Charlie nods wordlessly as she rests her hands on Santana's waists. "Okay. Yeah. I want that." She frowns, she's usually better at that. Words.

"Uhuh. But after how quickly you shot your load this afternoon—"

Charlie's cheek burn in embarrassment. It hadn't been her _fault_ Santana had just been really good and those things that she had been whispering in her ear. "I won't—not this time I promise!"

"Of course because you're not going to orgasm till I give you permission isn't that right?" Santana coos at Charlie who nods eagerly. "Then go ahead, this is what you wanted right?" Santana teases pulling Quinn's head away so Charlie can slide into her. She was correct in assuming that Charlie would be a bit clumsy in finding the right hole. But feeling the sudden stretch when Charlie starts to slowly push her way inside. " _Fuck_ , that hits the spot," she groans resting her head against Charlie's shoulder as she finally feels her hips. Immediately she pushes Quinn back to what she was doing. She could _so get used to this_.

Charlie grunts and begins to fuck Santana slowly, despite how warm and amazing Santana's pussy feels. "Best. Day. Ever." She manages as her hips find a rhythm that she's comfortable with and she begins to move her hands so she can _touch_ Santana, groping her breasts and nibbling on her neck. If this was how Quinn felt when she was taking it then she wanted to do this more often.

Quinn hums, before wrapping her lips around Santana's clit sucking it, and dragging her tongue along the tip. The few times she had given Charlie a blowjob this little action seemed to drive her wild the most and judging from how Santana was moaning and pushing her head into her pussy, it was working.

It's as if the twins have some form of creepy twin telepathy because the moment that Quinn decides to wrap her lips around her clit is the moment that Charlie's hips begin to slam into her harder and faster and she feels a firm tug at her nipples as Charlie continues to play with them. It's enough to _overload_ her body with pleasure, and her orgasm erupts like a volcano as she clamps down hard on Charlie's dick, her body spasming in pleasure as she cums. She has the wherewithal to push Charlie away as she cums squirting her cum all over Quinn's face.

Charlie stares at Quinn her mouth dropping wide. "Holy shit."

Santana grunts falling back a bit as she lets go of Quinn's hair, she immediately feels Charlie propping her up. She hadn't cum that hard in—right now she couldn't remember when. She's about to say something to change things up when she feels Charlie pushing back into her, despite her sensitivity. "Fuck, Charlie—"

Quinn grunts as she stands up, licking her lips. There had been so much cum and judging from how Charlie was moving her hips Santana had _lost_ control of her twin. She grins and gets up her hand jerking her own dick off, trying to match Charlie's rather punishing pace. There was a good reason she didn't let Charlie anywhere near her ass and it was because her twin was the fucking energizer bunny when she got super turned on like this. Quinn _liked_ being able to sit and not walk funny. She grunts as she cums, in four spurts each one hitting Santana's abdomen, judging from Charlie slamming into Santana and cumming herself, she had managed to sync up with her twin on time, even as Santana's body began to spasm again. She was orgasming a second time and this time Quinn smirked and took control leaning forward to kiss Santana deeply.

It takes all of Santana's power to push Quinn away after she starts to come down from her second high. This had been Brittany's best idea ever, but she needed to come down from her high and regain control of the situation because she could already see Quinn waiting to pounce. She reaches back to swat Charlie, "I thought I said you needed to wait for _permission_." She pulls away from Charlie and glances at the cum on her stomach.

"I couldn't help it?" Charlie tries flashing Santana what she hoped was a charming smile.

Santana rolls her eyes and takes a step to the bed noting how weak her legs felt, but Quinn was still hard and judging from Charlie's rapidly hardening member she was in for a _long_ night unless she did something quickly. "Well you're going to get down on your hands and knees and clean up every drop of Quinn's mess." Santana grunts motioning at her stomach.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Quinn demands immediately meeting Santana's gaze.

"Well, you did say Charlie's ass belonged to you so have at it," Santana waves her hand dismissively watching as Charlie's widened a bit and Quinn shot her twin a smirk.

"Well, Charlie you got your wish you're going to be part of an Eiffel tower," Quinn patted Charlie's head. "I need to go grab the lube, you dropped our box of toys in the hall remember?"

"What's an Eiffel tower?" Santana asks glancing at Charlie as Quinn goes to grab the toy.

Charlie grins, "Oh it's when there's someone in between two people, and then the two people on the outside reach up and high—"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I get it, god you two are into some pretty freaky shit aren't you?"

Charlie was quiet for a moment before winking at Santana. "Yeah. We are and clearly so are you."

Santana laughs, Charlie had a point. "No one said you could stop working," Santana says as Quinn comes back and gently thumps Charlie on the head. After she fully recovered she'd work on fulfilling the rest of her sexual bucket list. "Hurry up Quinn, we don't have all night."

Quinn rolls her eyes as she comes back with the box her hand slick from where she had already begun to rub the lube along her member.

* * *

Russell pauses with his hand on the doorknob and glances back at his wife. It had been two weeks in paradise and he was sad to see it end. Their vacation had been a dream and fairly he was a little impressed that the house was still standing. "Are you _sure_ we have to come back?"

Judy bites her lip, somewhat tempted to turn and run away with Russell back to Mexico. "You're the one who has to go to work tomorrow."

"What do you want to bet they made the babysitter run away screaming for her life?"

"Well, if Santana did manage to survive two weeks with them, perhaps we can convince her to babysit again. You do have that business trip in July." Judy notes. They had specifically avoided leaving the twins alone in recent years after they started to think they could get away with high school parties.

They don't have the chance to put the keys in the front door when it's pulled open revealing Santana in the doorway. "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, you're back already. We weren't expecting you for another hour."

"Yeah, we caught an earlier flight." Russell beams proudly. Judy had insisted the twins were too old for a babysitter, but their house was still standing _and_ it looked like there was little physical damage to the interior.

Judy's eyes narrow, her mother's eye picking up the way Santana stiffly uses the doorframe for support. "Was everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything was great." Santana insists, a weird look on her face as she stands up a little straighter. "I just slipped when Charlie was mopping up." She supposes that's _one_ way to describe it, but she was sore and tired since they had gone a _few_ rounds this morning.

Russell and Judy feel their jaws drop in tandem completely unaware of the soft smirk that briefly graced Santana's lips. _Their_ children? Cleaning? Without torture or threat of death.

"Let me just—" She turns back inside and lets the Fabrays follow her. "Quinn, Charlie your parents are here."

Russell marveled as his daughters entered the room and greeted them with warm hugs, smelling a little of lemon and cleaner that they had clearly gotten in preparing for their arrival. He nods to himself, puffing out his chest proudly. Getting a babysitter had been the best idea he ever had.

"Well Santana, I must say I'm very impressed. I'm sure it wasn't easy—"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Santana smiles politely and feels her grin broadened at the incredulous look Quinn shoots her behind the back of her parents. "The twins and I really got along well, wouldn't you say Quinn?"

"Absolutely." She agreed, glad that Santana was clever enough to know not to trust Charlie.

"If you ever need a babysitter again, I'd be happy to move my schedule around." Santana promised. After _this_ babysitting job, she was basically ruined for anyone else.

"Well, we'll call you we may have something in July and if they're _this_ well-behaved, maybe Russell and I can spend a bit more time _enjoying_ our twilight years," Judy said watching as Charlie followed Santana around like a lost puppy. She'd need to know the _secret_ behind Santana's success.

Quinn leaned in nudging Santana gently, "Just remember, that next time I'll be in charge," she mutters before smiling brightly at her parents. "I had fun, we both did. I guess having a babysitter wasn't _the_ worst thing that you could have done."

Charlie wrapped her arm around Santana's arm, "Yeah, as long as it's Santana you can go on as many vacations as you want."

"Alright already, I should go pack the rest of my things. Stop laying it on thick for your parents," Santana shook her head. "They're going to think I broke you or something." Well as long as the Fabray's kept inviting her back to babysit, they were certain to keep having many sexual adventures together. She didn't even feel bad anymore that she had completely corrupted the twins.


End file.
